


Study Session

by RdmFavCpls



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Arianna (OC), Boarding School AU, Christina (Not mine but borrowed, Erika (Not mine but borrowed), F/M, I had permission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 13:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13660293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RdmFavCpls/pseuds/RdmFavCpls
Summary: Summary: Erika and Christina are stressed with their upcoming finals. Their boyfriends miss their girlfriends while Arianna is trying to get her boyfriend more focused on his own studies. It’s winter break and they are all staying at the dorm so this could be the chance that Arianna is looking for to make everyone happy.





	Study Session

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lost-and-found-jc](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lost-and-found-jc).



Title: Study Session

Category: Mystic Messenger

Rating: T

Pairing: Christina (OC)/ Zen  
Erika(OC)/Saeran  
Arianna(OC)/Yoosung  
MC/Seven (Implied)

Author’s Note: Erika and Christina are not my characters. They belong to my two friends who just got done with finals and I am making this in order to help cheer them on with their finals and as in congratulations on surviving.

Summary: Erika and Christina are stressed with their upcoming finals. Their boyfriends miss their girlfriends while Arianna is trying to get her boyfriend more focused on his own studies. It’s winter break and they are all staying at the dorm so this could be the chance that Arianna is looking for to make everyone happy.

Disclaimer: I do not owe any rights to the Mystic Messenger fandom and this is in an AU story.

~~Story Begins~~

MC was walking on the sidewalk, her brown hair laying against her back as she wore a red blazer jacket over a white shirt, a red tie was tied around her neck, a black skirt led down to black thermal tights that protected her legs from the winter air. She had a black bag resting on her shoulder while she held some books against her chest. Next to her was another lady who had her brown hair tied up into pony that was trying to restrain the curls but some of them were escaping from its hold. She was wearing almost the same uniform as MC only she was wearing a blue blazer jacket with a blue tie.

“So,” MC said, “are you excited that you and your boyfriend are going to be staying at the dorms during the winter holiday?”

“I...I don’t know,” she said looking down at the snow covered ground that they were walking on. “I love Yoosung, I really do, but he has finals coming up after winter break and he isn’t studying! I have to push him to get his assignments done. He keeps playing LOLOL which I don’t mind, but it would be nice if he paid more attention to his studies.”

MC giggled. “You want him to study more because you want to pat his head after he does a good job and than he’ll pay more attention to you.” She then looked at her friend with concern in her brown eyes. “Is Yoosung not giving you enough attention, Arianna?”

Arianna’s blue eyes moved over in a flash to glance over at MC before she looked forward again. That quick glance told MC the answer before Arianna even answered it. “He’s been playing LOLOL a lot, grinding his character up because not only is it double EXP, but a set of quests that are going to be available only during the winter holiday which will give exclusive only armor.”

“And,” MC said prompting her friend more.

“He’s literally ignored my existence ever since LOLOL started this!” Arianna said reaching into her pocket and pulling out her phone. She unlocked it and got to her text message conversation with Yoosung and gave her phone over to MC. “Here is the text messages that we have exchanged in the past two weeks.”

MC scrolled through the text messages and saw that it was mostly Arianna messaging Yoosung with little reminders, sweet messages that is almost as common between the two as Zen sending a selfie every five minutes to Christina and to the RFA chatroom. Yoosung hasn’t responded to any of them for the last weeks and even before that his responses have been sparse.

“Arianna, why haven’t you told anyone this?” MC asked surprised. She didn’t know why she was so surprised. Arianna hasn’t been acting like herself the last two weeks but MC just thought it was due to the finals that have been on everyone shoulders expect Yoosung’s from the looks of it. 

“What help would it do?” she asked as they entered the warm dormitory building and went to the steps that led to the bigger rooms. “I mean, I have been trying to get Christina and Erika to stop stressing so much, that they will pass their own finals. Than Zen has been trying to get hold of Christina because he wants her to help him practice his lines, Saeran...well, you know about Saeran.”

MC knew about Saeran, he has been stressing out so much because of Erika studying so hard. He’s been trying to hold back from talking to her because he understands that this is important to her but he needs her so bad right now, but he is trying to restrain himself. However, what he doesn’t know is that Erika needs him so badly right now but she believes he is having a good session and she doesn’t want to bring him down. That was something in which MC and Arianna know. 

“Arianna, but what about yourself?” MC asked as they got closer to their dormitory that they shared with Erika and Christine. 

“I’ll manage,” Arianna said. “Besides, the other two need their boyfriends more than I do. I feel like I can pass my exams, sure some motivation and support from Yoosung would go a long ways but I did survive my classes last term and you know how bad those were on me.”

MC nodded as they entered the room. She sent a text to her own boyfriend before chatting with Arianna over the winter holidays homework assignments they have to do. 

She looked at her phone as it vibrated against her leg from her skirt pocket. She took a quick glance at it and frowned. 

Seven: Sorry, but Yoosung is glued to the computer. We can’t even get him to eat without unplugging the computer.

MC looked up at her roommates and frowned. She only had two days left before Seven and her left to go see her family. Jumin and Jaehee won’t be able to help because Jumin wouldn’t leave the school without her because he wants her to set an example for all of the other sectarties out there in his father’s business. 

MC wouldn’t have to worry about it, Zen and Saeran were going to take care of it because they wanted their girlfriends. They haven’t seen Arianna in a while and Yoosung needs a well-deserved break from LOLOL. 

Saeran chuckled as he pulled his bag filled with books over his shoulders. He watched as Zen followed his movement before crossing his arms over his chest. “Are you sure Yoosung is going to come with us?”

“Yep, just got to give him a minute,” Saeran said as he examined his nails in fake interest. 

“How positive are you that this plan of yours is going to work?” Zen asked.

“100% positive,” Saeran said as he held up his hand with all five fingers up. “Five...four...three...two...one,” he said as he lowered his fingers one by one.

Not a second had passed when Saeran stopped his countdown that a scream could be heard throughout the whole dormitory building. Zen and Saeran had to cover their ears, Zen’s eyes were wide open in shock while Saeran closed his own. 

“Is it safe?” Zen asked as he uncovered his ears.

“Keep them covered,” Saeran said. 

A scream was heard again followed by cries of pain. Saeran uncovered his ears and Zen followed suit. Yoosung came running into the room with tears running down his face, but dark heavy bags were under his eyes and his hair was a mess. 

“Saeran! Saeran! There’s been a mistake! My account got banned! All of them!” Yoosung said crying. “Can you fix it please?”

“I am not going to risk my own account in order to get yours back,” Saeran said as he picked up a green bag and shoving it at Yoosung’s chest. “Zen and I were just about ready to go visit our girlfriends. You can come along if you wish.”

Yoosung’s eyes got bright. “Maybe...maybe Arianna can help! I could play her account.”

He left the room and ran out of the hallway before his two roommates could even process what he just said. “Does he seriously think Arianna will let him play her account?”

“Whatever,” Saeran said. “He’ll start to doubt his masculinity when we get there.”

There was knocking on the door which caused the two ladies that were studying to look up. One lady had her brown hair down over her black shirt that had a purple star on it, she psychological book and notes were resting on her lap that was covered by a black skirt and thick white tights to help combat the cold.

“Were you expecting visitors, Christina?” she asked the other lady.

The other lady, Christina, had short black hair with hair pins keeping her hair behind her ears. She wore black framed glasses that covered her bright emerald eyes while still helping her see the words in her own musical history notes and books. She shook her head right before the knocks on the door started to become more rapid. 

“No, I don’t think Arianna was either,” Christina said placing her stuff to the side and got up. She was wearing a blue turtleneck sweater with a black skirt. She walked over to the door and opened it. She slammed the door shut just as fast as she answered it. “Nope.”

“Who was it?”

“Yoosung.”

“Christina!” Yoosung said with a whine in his voice. “I need to see Arianna!”

The other girl stood up and walked to the door. “Erika?” Christina asked.

“I got this,” Erika said and opened the door to see Yoosung there. “Why do you need to see Arianna, Yoosung?”

“My LOLOL accounts got banned and I want to play her accounts! I was so close to getting the -”

“She quit LOLOL. If that is all you came here for than I am sorry to say that your trip has been wasted,” Erika said. Within a flash, Yoosung was pushed out of the way and Erika found herself caught up in a tight hug. “Oof!”

“I missed you,” Saeran said as he buried his face in Erika’s hair. “Don’t be away from me for so long again, okay? I was miserable putting up with my brother without you comforting me.”

“Saeran?” Erika said in surprise. Once she saw the red hair that she knew was Saeran’s, she about broke down in tears because he was here. 

“Why is Yoosung on the ground?” Zen asked which caused Christina to perk up. 

“He was in my way,” Saeran said in response pulling away from Erika long enough to drag her to the couch where she was studying at.

“Zen!?” Christina said as Zen entered the girl’s dormitory. She hugged her boyfriend who was a giant compared to her. “Zen! What are you doing here?”

“I came to see my precious princess,” Zen said with a smile. “You’ve been so busy with studying that I decided to give you a break from studying so you can bask in my beauty.”

“I need to study!” Christina said as her boyfriend hugged her tighter. 

“You will succeed, Princess, you need to take breaks. I believe you taught me that,” Zen said. 

Yoosung had snuck into the room and looked around. “Where’s Arianna?” he asked.

“She’s in the bedroom listening to a recorded session of her class,” Christina said as Zen finally got done hugging her, but she still held onto his arm. Before she could continue, Yoosung ran into the girls bedroom. 

“Arianna!” Yoosung said and hugged the startled girl who was working on a class. She looked at her boyfriend with wide eyes before removing her ear buds. “Arianna! I heard you quit LOLOL, why would you do that? Do you still have it downloaded so I could play your accounts? My accounts all got banned!”

“Is that what he is worried about?” Christina asked with a huff as she crossed her arms. “He’s practically ignored her for three weeks!”

“He’s ignored everyone for the past three weeks,” Zen said. “Saeran said he had a planned for getting him out and he’s out here asking for Arianna’s computer.”

“The plan might backfire if she still has LOLOL downloaded,” Saeran said. 

“Uh oh,” Erika and Christina said in unison. 

“What?” Zen asked.

“Arianna, why are you crying? Why are you so silent?’ Yoosung asked. There was more silence. “Arianna?”

“You idiot,” Arianna said. “You’ve ignored me for two weeks and you come to see me over LOLOL. Why do you think I’m crying?” She walked out of the room alone and grabbed her coat to leave. “I’m going to go out and get some coffee.”

She left the room and Yoosung started to follow her but she slammed the door closed behind her. Saeran chuckled darkly as he saw Yoosung take two steps away from the door. “Dude, did you seriously think it was going to go over that smoothly? Maybe, you should check your phone. You might understand her better than,” Zen said. 

Yoosung looked at his two friends and the color drained from his face. Zen had Christina on his lap, his arms circled around her waist. Christina had a blush on her cheeks and even through Zen showers her and himself in compliments, she still hasn’t gotten used to it. Saeran was sitting next to Erica, their arms just touching because neither one is up for public affection.

Erika watched as Yoosung went over to their window seat sitting down as he took out his phone. His purple eyes were shining bright with tears as he started to read his past text messages to Arianna. 

“Should I go comfort him?” Christina asked. 

Zen shook his head. “No, let this be a hard earned lesson in love. I mean, he could have taken a different approach over it. It wasn’t like Arianna tried to push him away-” he said but Yoosung started to ignore them. 

He didn’t need the constant reminder that he failed as a boyfriend, that Arianna had every right to leave him now. He already has that reminder in his phone with text messages. He leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. He felt his eyes start to droop and tried to keep them up. 

When Arianna got back to her dormitory room with two cup carriers, it was a task to get the door open, but she did it without dropping anything. Four heads looked at her in surprise as she used her foot to shut the door. 

“It’s a good thing you boys came over when you did,” Arianna said as Erika grabbed the coffee trays. “It’s snowing like crazy and they are talking about it getting worse within the next fifteen minutes. However, I also have a feeling that a certain redhead knew about it.”

“Hmph,” Saeran said. “You don’t have any proof.” 

Erika and Arianna handed out the coffees as Arianna laughed. “So the fact that I was able to get on Yoosung’s account at the local internet cafe is a pure coincidence since his accounts got ‘banned’?”

Saeran took a drink of his fruity coffee drink and Arianna looked over at the window seat where Yoosung stayed quiet. “He’s asleep?”

“Not even two minutes after you left,” Zen said nodding towards the youngest person in the room. “I think his body finally felt the effects of not sleeping again. He really changed a lot when he met you and it just seemed like he went back to his old self.”

Arianna placed her cup of coffee and the coffee she ordered for Yoosung down and walked to the bedroom. She came back with a blanket and wrapped it around Yoosung. “Are you mad at him?” Saeran asked.

“No, why would I be? I don’t want him to change and I knew what I was getting into it when he asked me to be his pre-girlfriend before he officially asked me to become his girlfriend. It made me sad that he ignored me for weeks and the only time that he payed attention to me was when his accounts got ‘banned’, but who wouldn’t?” Arianna said as she sat next to the sleeping boy. “He’ll soon suffer the consequences that he showed me when my favorite game series comes out with their newest edition, I will be treating him the same way.”

Arianna gave out a small chuckle. “It’s a common behavior in us gamers,” she said.

~Two months later~~

“ZEEEEENNNN!!!” Yoosung said holding his phone in his hand as he rushed into the bathroom where Zen was trying to take a selfie. 

“Dude, seriously, back off,” Zen said as Yoosung almost knocked them both down. “Why are you crying?”

“Arianna hasn’t talked to me for a week,” Yoosung said. “Did I do something wrong?”  
“Why not just go there and see?” Zen asked.

~~At The Girl’s Dormitory~~

“You have ignored Yoosung for a week,” Christina said looking at Arianna’s phone.

“You know for a fact that I still love him, but like how LOLOL takes priority in his heart, this game series takes priority of mine. Besides, don’t you and Zen have a date today?” Arianna said as she read the dialogue in the game. 

“Yes, why?”

“Well, Saeran is with Erika visiting her family, Jumin and Jaehee were taken on a business trip with Jumin’s father, and Seven is with MC back with her own family, leaving Zen and Yoosung alone.”

“I am not seeing the point here.”

“Zen is a gentlemen and will come here to pick you up. Yoosung is going to tag alone because he’s worried about me and wants to know I’m okay. So while Zen and you are on your date, Yoosung is going to try and get involved in these game that I have already completed twice.”

“You are ridiculous,” Christina said trying to fight back her smile. 

“It makes you smile. Besides, I have it mostly memorized now so if Yoosung gets lost, I can tell him what to do.”

Christina laughed as there was frantic knocking on the door. “I still can’t believe you got your homework done for this week and next week done, just so you could play this game all day.”

Christina got up and went to the door and saw a panic looking Yoosung with a Zen who was glaring at Yoosung. “Where’s Arianna?” Yoosung asked. 

“In the bedroom,” she said before he sprinted past her. 

“He wrinkled my jacket,” Zen said. “He ruined my selfie that I was going to send you to let you know I was on my way to pick you up.”

“You’ve been playing a game?” Yoosung asked. 

Christina looped her arm around Zen’s and patted his arm, “Let’s just go. They can handle their own relationship.”

Arianna looked over at her boyfriend as she heard the door close and saw her boyfriend giving her a puppy eye face that she couldn’t deny. “Want to play? I already have it memorized.”

“YES!!” Yoosung said and sat right next to her as she got to the title screen. If Yoosung was really a puppy, his tail would be wagging fifteen wags per second. She kissed his cheek as she handed him the controller. 

Yoosung face quickly form a blush on his cheeks and stared at his girlfriend who was giggling. “You are so cute, Yoosung. Don’t ever change, please.”

“But I want to be a man to you,” Yoosung said as his brain short-circuited when she leaned against his arm. 

“Don’t worry, you already are,” she said. “So are you going to press start or what?”

~~The End~~


End file.
